


Invisible Lives

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, General Ben, General Ben Solo, Jedi Ben, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Senator Ben, Senator Ben Solo, Slave Kylo Ren, Slavery, Smuggler Han Solo, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The various different ways Ben Solo’s life could have gone, all connected only by a single thread: General Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senator Ben Amidala

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off I don’t know any all of these are going to go in word length. So don’t be surprised if one chapter is like 8000 words and the next 500. They’re just going to go for however long they need to. Warnings for each AU will be at the start of them (as some will be more problematic than others). Also if you want me to write more from an au (or have suggestions for other potential ones to add) please feel free to comment or send me a message on tumblr (Goddessofroyalty) or whatever (you can also do that if you have other prompts (/maybepairings) you want me to write (/dothisthingwith)). 
> 
>    
> Now available in Spanish: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12138661/1/Invisible-lives-Traducción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eternal struggle with the Star Wars universe Republic: Is it like the United Nations? A giant country? Like seriously how legally binding are the decisions they make really? Because each planet seems to still maintain its own form of government and they can break from it at any time and UGH. Having a person who studies law as a sister really makes me too aware of things like this and they bother the crap out of me (and that’s before we get me started on the Jedi and how the fuck they fit into all of this). Added onto that the fact the New Republic probably works a little different than the old one and well... I’m just gonna’ avoid actually explaining it as best I can here.
> 
> Also everyone’s a bit younger. Like ~5 years younger.
> 
> Apparently deaging them and switching to this verse makes me write Hux as just head-over-heels falling in love with Kylo, and it’s so funny to me because that’s not how I normally write them at all.
> 
> Warnings: a few problematic statements (Hux is the POV character here), implications of talking about rape, some talk about of-age characters lusting after an underage character

Hux doesn’t actually want to be here. He hates them all. Hates these phony politicians of the Republic. Acting as if they are making _democratic_ decisions when really they are just holding tea parties while the galaxy slowly decays into rot.

He has to be there though. Has to play nice with them until the project is complete. Then he can destroy them all and start to repair all the damage they have done. Until then he will smile and play their game and imagine their eventual deaths.

At least there will be some point of interest for this meeting: the attendance of the younger heir to the Skywalker legacy. Ben Amidala (born Ben Solo and Hux finds the decision to change surname like that only more evidence of the Republic’s petty attempts to return to old failures) has of course been attending meetings and playing political games for many years now (not that Hux has met him yet). Rey Skywalker (there is a betting pool among some of the First Order officers about how long she will keep her surname – Hux things it’s stupid, Skywalker is a very different name in connotation than Solo), being 10 years younger than her cousin is only _just_ 15 and finally making her debut appearance. In a public debate that is. Hux wouldn’t be at all surprised if she has already played the political game in smaller, safer, meetings with those already strongly tied to the family.

She is the real reason everyone is here. None of them care about the matter on the table. All excited at the prospect of fresh political blood. It is the reason Hux is there as well. He is to assess how she handles herself and the situation. To evaluate exactly how much of a threat she is than report back to the Supreme Leader. If all goes well there may be a promotion on the table for him.

The room falls to a hush and it appears that the _guests of honour_ have arrived. Hux knew the two Skywalker’s were attractive. It was something that was mentioned on every report about them he had read the previous night to help prepare to complete his objective (to see what information was lacking and what needed clarifying). Plus, there was always the odd crude joke by officers of what they would do to _that Senator_ if he managed to survive the fall of the New Republic. It still takes Hux a moment to return to his awareness of everything that is going on in the room when they walk in. And even then it is only a brief glance to ensure nobody else had made any sudden moves before he returns his attention to the new occupants.

They are wearing similar robes in style but not colour. Senator Amidala wrapped in dark purples and blacks, accented by gold stitching and rings while his cousin was in red and while, silver stitching and jewellery on her. Their faces were painted so thick with makeup so no part of the skin was left uncovered to the naked eye. There was a noticeable height different between the two and Hux’s attention was soon dragged onto the Senator despite his orders to analyse Rey. Hux wonders if his skin is as pale as the makeup suggests or if it was intentionally lightened to enhance the contrast with his dark hair and eyes. He wonders what the skin looks like under its casing. Wonders if there are any birthmarks or freckles that are hidden beneath on the wide expanse of body. He wonders what the Senator’s skin would taste like.

Despite what Hux had assumed from his second-hand accounts of him the Senator is not so feminine looking to be androgynous. Despite the clothing’s best attempts to hide it it is still clear that he has broad shoulders and a strong frame. In another life he could be a deadly fighter (he might still be in this life and Hux makes a mental note to add that to his report – he will not allow the First Order to fall because they underestimated a potential threat).

The Senator can apparently sense that he is being watched and his eyes meet Hux’s. He raises an eyebrow and smirks with those black painted lips and Hux scowls. He wants to knock that smirk off his face, or maybe turn it into a gasped out moan. Either way he wants to see the man struggle for breath.

Hux tries to direct his attention back onto Rey but she does not maintain it for long. Sure, she is attractive, her body far enough along in puberty to not look like that of a girls (especially with how her robes are cut in a way that’s supposed to make her look older). There are plenty of eyes in the room that are trained to her for her looks. In a few years when she marries (if she survives) her husband will be a very happy man.

She does not hold a candle to her cousin though, at least not in Hux’s eyes and he soon finds them wandering back over to the Senator. Who smirks again but doesn’t return his gaze this time. Instead his attention is focused on the man who has just approached him. Introducing his cousin to the other Senator.

Hux actually does his job and watches as the introductions go around. Each politician demanding their share of Rey Skywalker’s time and her cousin fielding them off when they stuck around for too long. She was certainly able to handle herself in conversation and seemed to easily roll with the more eccentric politicians habits. Hux does notice, once or twice, when someone gets too close to her, too handsy, she shifts her body _just so_ to deflect them away. They don’t notice, or likely think it is unintentional or an accident but Hux sees. It was something worth reporting.

The assembly is called in soon enough and Hux watches as all the Senators move out of the room. Watches as Ben Amidala disappears though a doorway, Rey trailing close behind him.

The few minutes before the public is allowed in are torturous. Watching all the up-and-coming politicians nervously mill around is agonising. They are not yet important enough to really hold any sway in the pathetic system but believe they do from the way it is set up. They believe they have a right to their opinion and that everyone else must hear it. They believe they are rightfully deserving of some of the time of everyone, of anyone. They were the ones most desperately clambering at the Senator and his cousin. And now they are all _talking_ about them, about how _pretty_ they both looked, how regal. Talking as if they have the right to judge such things. As if they had the right to enjoy them. It is a memory Hux plans on drawing on when he eventually makes the order that will seal all their dooms.

The public viewing opens and Hux spends the next hour trying to listen to what the current speaker is saying despite his knowledge of how little of importance it is. His eyes glance over each representative, trying to find the face that had previously so engaged his attention.

He finds Ben Amidala and Rey Skywalker when the Senator stands to speak. He hasn’t got much to say, just to introduce his cousin and hand the floor over to her. Still, Hux swears his words are infinitely more interesting than anyone else’s. Although that just might be the voice behind them and Hux wonders what it will sound like moaning out his name or demands for _harder, faster,_ that Hux will of course fulfil.

He wonders what other things those lips could do. Is sure they would look wonderful wrapped around his dick, the eyes dark with lust as Hux guides his up and down by his dark hair.

He manages to focus his attention on what is happening in the room when Rey starts to speak. 

Rey Skywalker speaks well for a 15 year old. She holds herself strong and says what she has to say in a clear tone that demands to be listened to without sounding petulant. With a few more years of experience she could defiantly be a threat to anyone who opposes her in a verbal fight. She is one to watch out for.

After she sits down and Hux finishes his notes he returns his attention onto her cousin. The senator has a proud smile on his face but it soon dissolves into a mask of passiveness. His eyes find Hux and Hux knows the Senator knows he has been taking notes during Rey’s speech. There is an intensity about them that makes him want to shiver. He won’t. He has been too well trained to shrink under the mere intense gaze of another being.

The rest of the meeting isn’t actually important. Hux hadn’t been sent there to actually care about whatever it was the Republic was arguing about that day. He had been sent to analyse how Rey Skywalker conducted herself and he had plenty of notes about that now that he could turn into a report that night. He was free to watch _Senator Amidala_ for the rest of the time. He is free to contemplate exactly what he wants to do to said Senator, contemplate all the different things he’d like to try. To wonder what is hidden from everyone’s view by clothes and makeup.

Eventually they are freed for lunch. Most of the politicians flee outside to catch some fresh air while also trying to gain the favour of whoever holds a higher position than them.

Hux hangs back, waiting to see where Rey Skywalker (and her cousin) go during their break. He cares little about sucking up to the rabble of politicians and would rather watch to see if she revealed anything else that might be useful during the period of technical-downtime (anyone with a brain knows the period between the meetings was just as important as the meetings themselves).

Eventually the two of them exit the main hall. Senator Amidala talking to his cousin in a low voice before ushering her outside. Hux wonders if he should follow but then the Senator walks over to him and he has little want to see where the girl is going.

“I don’t believe we have been introduced,” the Senator says, holding his hand out, “I’m Ben Amidala.”

“Hux,” Hux replies taking the hand offered and giving it a firm shake (which the Senator easily matches).

“Do you have a last name Hux?”

“That is my last name.”

“A first name then?”

“Not one I give easily.”

The Senator gives a hum in the back of his throat and claims a seat on the bench Hux is been standing next to. “That is something I understand,” he says and suddenly Hux finds himself re-evaluating the choice to abandon his father’s name in favour of his grandmother’s.

“Really?”

“Yes.” The Senator lets the silence fall and Hux realises it is now his job to fill it. His job to offer up a topic of conversation. There are so many routes he could take. All of them motivated by either person or professional obligation to differing extents.

“You’re cousin spoke well today all things considering.” He will not abandon his obligations to the First Order just because of some _pretty face._ No matter how captivating said face is.

“She did.” They both turn to look out of the open doors, where Rey Skywalker is only just in view being approached by politicians on all sides. Without her cousin as guard they have apparently decided to swarm her in attempts for her attention. The Senator isn’t running to her rescue so Hux will get to see how it plays out. “Pathetic.”

“I’m sorry?” he turns to look at the Senator and there is a scowl on his face. It quickly disappears back under the mask.

“Nothing.” 

Hux decides to take a risk with his next words. “Do any of them even care about the matter that was up for discussion?” He knows the answer, but he wants to see how the Senator reacts to the question. Wants to see what lies underneath the mask he has seen a glance under.

“Probably not.”

“Then is this all not a waste of resources? Surely there are other ways they could have planned to be able to meet her.”

“Defiantly.”

“Do you hate them?” Hux makes the question sound idle. Hides the fact he is suddenly thinking all the previous reports had been looking at Ben Amidala wrong. That they had been weighing him up only as a potential threat. That they had misjudged him by not considering whether he could be a potential ally.

The Senator lets a breath out and leans towards Hux. The neck of his robes pulling down so Hux can catch a glimpse of the skin that lies beneath it. It is not as pale as the makeup, but it is pale enough to making a striking contrast against the dark fabric of the robes. He wants to see more. “I will put it this way. There is another name from my family I would rather claim then the one I did.”

His eyes hold an intensity to them that makes Hux’s mouth go dry. He swallows and licks his lips and only then feels as if he can voice the words his mind has formed. “Then why didn’t you.”

The Senator sits back and his robes return to where they are supposed to sit, the glimpse of skin covered again. “Amidala serves me much better in my current situation. Names can mean so much when it comes to how others judge you.” Which was exactly the reason Hux disliked giving his.

“And if you were in a situation where Amidala no longer served such a purpose?”

“I would re-evaluate to see which of the others I could claim would best help me.”

“And if no name would help?”

“I doubt there to be a situation where no name of my family would be of use. If there truly was a one I am sure I could obtain some other name that would serve my needs.” Hux wonders what name he would take if they took the throne of the universe together. Hux wonders when Ben Amidala was removed from the list of necessary casualties and onto the much shorter one of those deserving to see the First Order’s victory beside him.

Ben watches him closely now with an intensity that would make a weaker man (would make any of the politicians currently collected outside the doors in a swarm around Rey Skywalker) feel the need to duck his head in submission. Hux merely stares right back. The Senator grins. “How about we cut the formalities and you ask what you really want to know.”

“And what would that be?” There are many questions he wants to ask the Senator. Especially after the conversation they have had. He is curious which one he means (curious to see if it is even any of the ones Hux wants to ask).

The Senator stands and closes the space between them. He is slightly taller than Hux (something Hux hadn’t even noticed until he was standing _right there_ ) and ducks his head so his breath comes out warm against Hux’s ear. “You must have a hotel room somewhere for this meeting. I suggest we retire there to continue this conversation. And perhaps, if you are lucky, fulfil some of those fantasies that have been running through your mind since I walked into the room.”

The Senator pulls away and Hux can feel his mouth has gone dry. Has the Senator been in his mind or had he merely read it on Hux’s face? Does he know Hux’s true objective for being there? Does he know of the project that waits for Hux deep within the First Order’s claimed territory?

If he has seen the plan Hux holds for each and every one of the leaches that are the other Senators and politicians he does not seem horrified of it. Instead he has moved away just enough so Hux can see his face and the anticipation no longer hidden in his eyes.

“Don’t you have to go back to the assembly in a few minutes?” There is a clock in the room but it cannot be seen from where they are standing. Not that they would have the time to sneak off to a hotel for conversation or the fulfilment of fantasies even if they had left the very second the break had been called.

“None of us have to be here and I doubt there will be any speeches actually worth listening to. If you allow me to go rescue my cousin from the attention of the others and send her off to our room I can be yours for the rest of the day,” the Senator says. Hux has little want to hang around and continue listening to the desperate attempts of the other Senators to justify their presence at the meeting as something other than to ogle the Senator’s cousin. He never had patience for empty statements that do not actually say anything. Seeing what the Senator is like when there is no-one else around (and potentially what is like under the layers of robe and makeup) will be a much more useful way of spending the time.

“I doubt you need my permission to go talk to your cousin. I, unlike what you are likely used to seeing the company you have been forced to keep, am not so desperate as to require constant attention to feel self-assured.”

“No. I don’t think you are anything like what I am used to,” the Senator says. His voice deepening with the words and Hux hopes lust is the cause for it. “Stay here.”

Hux watches as the Senator walks about the doors and into the swarm of politicians that have not yet tired of their pathetic grappling for Rey Skywalker’s attention. Hux watches as Ben politely interrupts the conversation one of them are having with his cousin and manages to get her away from them.

Hux watches as the Senator leans down to have a quiet conversation with his cousin. He has apparently informed her of who he plans on going with because Rey’s eyes are quickly trained onto Hux. They have the same intensity as her cousin’s (but are nowhere near as captivating in Hux’s mind) and Hux knows she will be just as dangerous as her cousin when she is older. He wonders if she will share the same opinions on the other politicians that will fill her life. Hux wonders if the cousins will always be on the same side or if he will watch them go head to head one day. It would certainly be an interesting experience to witness Hux decides. Interesting to see whether, with age and experience, Rey Skywalker will be able to overcome her cousin.

Hux watches the girls expression turn to confusion as her cousin pulls something out of his robes and hides it into hers (Hux cannot see what it is, is sure nobody can see what it is by the way the Senator carefully uses their bodies to mask the transaction – Hux only just barely noticing the movement himself). Rey turns back to her cousin to say something and the Senator gives a reply before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Hux watches as she frowns but does not argue. The Senator sends her off and they both watch as she slowly makes her way through the crowd (being stopped by nearly every person she walks past, all wanting to get their last second of her attention).

She does eventually manage to leave and Senator Amidala returns his attention onto Hux. He walks back into the room and smirks as he stands just within arm’s reach. A silent tease seeing they both know Hux wants to reach out and touch him but can’t. “I believe we have somewhere else to be.”

“Yes. I believe we do.”


	2. Jedi Ben Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a bit to figure out how I wanted them to meet and I nearly switched the POV. 
> 
> Also. WTF Ben? WTF are you doing? What side are you? STOP PLS. 
> 
> I’m going to have to write a whole ‘nother set of these for this as a ‘not evil Ben’ version? Because he keeps using whatever position he gets in that AU to do the exact same thing. I start them with the intention that he has a set of morals more fitting with his new position yet halfway through he keeps deciding that nah, he’d much rather try to take over the galaxy! 
> 
> Warnings: canon typical violence.

There are precious few Jedi in the universe, Snoke says. Hux finds the statement hard to believe. There are more Jedi in the universe currently then there had ever been in his life. But Snoke is much older; he remembers the days long pasted where the universe had a much higher number of Jedi. He forbids any order designed to cut their numbers down by a noticeable amount.

It is easier to corrupt somebody already trained than to train somebody completely. That is Snoke’s reasoning when Hux asks why they can’t find the Force sensitive children themselves and train them (it’s not as if the First Order has never forcefully taken children away from their families to train before). “They need a leader,” he replies when Hux asks why the Knights of Ren are not good enough. None of them are strong enough to be worthy of lording over the others.

It puts Hux into a dilemma when a group of Jedi show up on his base just days before the final stages of its construction are finished.

“Capture them,” the Supreme Leader advises when he goes to ask him to be allowed to just remove the threat (what is five Jedi really?). “Capture them and bring them to me.”

It isn’t an easy task. It is one that costs him too many Storm Trooper casualties (most of his losses at the hands of the tallest of the group who apparently has no problem just cutting his enemies down compared to the others who try to merely disarm and incapacitate the threats as best they can) but he does manage to complete it. Having the five Jedi now in a holding cell instead of running around on his base. It is still not a comfort to have them there at all. He will be glad to see them shipped off to the Supreme Leader.

“You are to come with them,” the Supreme Leader says when Hux goes to tell him that the group of Jedi are ready to be sent to him the second he orders it. Hux does argue that. He is needed on the base now more than ever. Is needed so they can complete their objective the very second the weapon is ready. Especially now it is clear the Jedi know about it.

“It will do you some good to see the power of the Force,” Snoke says and there is no more arguing. Hux orders his officers to wait for his return should the weapon be ready. They are not to fire unless he is there. He will not miss out on the sight of his victory.

Hux feels uncomfortable in the ship. There is only one of the Jedi in it (the one who had killed the majority of the Storm Troopers sent to capture them) and his hands are bound in specialised cuffs that are designed to make him unable to access the Force, effectively stopping him from escaping or potentially contacting anyone through it. He is also outnumbered and there are two Storm Troopers with blasters pointed at his head that will stay like that for the entirety of the trip. There is no actual threat to Hux and yet he feels as if the only reason they are not all dead is because the Jedi doesn’t want them to be.

“You don’t want to be here anymore then I do,” the Jedi says as if in idle conversation and damn him! Damn him for knowing. Damn those dark eyes and smirked lips (that are really rather nice looking and Hux wants to know what they look like when they’re swollen from a bite or five).

“I do as the Supreme Leader tells me,” Hux replies harshly and hopes the prisoner will just shut up. He doesn’t have time to deal with Force bullshit and just wants to get this over with so he can return to the base before the weapon is completed so he can fire it as soon as it is possible.

The Jedi laughs (a deep, rich laugh, and damn him for that as well). “The Supreme Leader is a joke.”

“The Supreme Leader is a great and ancient being,” Hux replies, despite the fact he kind of agrees with the assessment.

“A great and ancient being who has only just now decided to stick his hand into the pot of who rules the galaxy. Where was he while the Republic was ruling? Or the Empire? The one he has made you mimic so much. Does he really believe he is smarter than the Emperor? That he can succeed where he failed?”

“We have learnt from past mistakes.” It was the reason they no longer used clones. But damn that Jedi for making him argue back. Damn him for making Hux defend the Supreme Leader.

“Just like the republic learnt from theirs? Admit it you’re both just trying to repeat the past.”

“And what of the Jedi? Are you not doing the exact same thing,” he indicates to the robes the man is currently wearing. The ones that are covering his strong frame that Hux knows to be deadly (has seen to be deadly), trying to make it seem like it belongs to a peacekeeper instead of a warrior. That are trying to hide the muscle that Hux knows has to be there. And damn him for that as well.

“Maybe,” the Jedi says with a shrug and a silence falls over them. One that Hux is happy enough to let sit. “Tell me. Why did you join Snoke’s side? You are smart enough that you could have gained any position you wanted in the galaxy.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere Jedi,” Hux replies despite the flutter inside his stomach at the words, “and I’m on his side because it’s the only side that can return the galaxy to its true glory.”

“Bull,” the Jedi replies and stretches his back (Hux finds himself wishing he wore different clothes so he could see how his muscles shifted at that movement and damn him for that as well), “men like you don’t care about what is the right side. You only care about power.”

“Then it is the side that will give me the most power.”

“Do you really believe that?” the Jedi asks, leaning forward despite his arms still cuffed behind his back. “What will you do when you have the galaxy under the First Order’s thumb? It won’t be yours but Snoke’s.” It is something that Hux had contemplated himself. Contemplated what he will do when there is no higher position than that held by the Supreme Leader.

“It is better than having to share with a being from every civilised planet in the galaxy.” It was the conclusion he had come up with as answer to his own questionings.

The Jedi shakes his head, “you’re too pretty to be his bitch.”

“And I suppose being the republics bitch is fine for me in your eyes?”

“No.”  

“Then whose bitch should I be? Because I see no other option.”

“Mine.”

Hux crosses the distance between them in two steps. The slap echoes though the room. 

The Jedi grins as he presses his tongue into the cheek Hux’s hand struck.

The two Stormtroopers seem to flinch when Hux reaches forward to grab the Jedi’s hair before leaning close. “Do you really understand the position you are in? Do you really think you should be making suggestions like with where you are going?”

“I likely understand better then you do. Snoke is a joke; he will never be able to take the galaxy.”

“And you will?”

“I’m the son of General Leia Organa, the prized nephew of Luke Skywalker, the grandchild of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. I could do anything I set my mind to.

“And what have you set your mind to,” Hux tries to hide the curiosity from his voice but the way the Jedi (and this is Ben Skywalker, Hux knows about him from reports but would have never imagined this man to be the heir to the Skywalker legacy) smirks he has apparently failed.

“The head of the new Jedi Order.”

Hux actually laughs at that. “And yet we’re the ones living in the past.”

“Everyone may think that and I will regain the power it previously had but it will be nothing like what it was. There will be a very different code when I’m in charge.”

“What does Luke Skywalker think about these grand goals of yours?” From what Hux had heard Skywalker was happy with keeping the Jedi as a small group of people dedicated to teaching those who were Force sensitive how to use their powers and then sending them off to do whatever they wanted with their lives. He had no want to engage in political games and was happy to leave it in his sister’s hands. 

“He doesn’t know. And I don’t plan on him ever knowing.”

“You are going to wait for him to die before you implement your plan? That may be a long way away.” Hux doesn’t know if it is sentiment or fear that kept the Jedi from turning against his uncle. Either way it is not something that motivated him to join his side.

“A Jedi is patient,” Ben replies with a smile like it’s an inside joke he expects Hux to get.

“And where would I fit into these plans of yours?” Hux knows he will have to arrange the quick removal of the two Stormtroopers in the room with them lest they say something to someone who will draw the wrong conclusion on the matter. He hasn’t worked as hard as he did to get the position he is in to be executed for treason because of some upstart Jedi.

“You are a very clever man, even if you have not been particularly gifted with the Force. I am sure there are many uses I could find for you. And at the very least I know one for certain.”

“And what’s that?” Hux asks despite already having a feeling he knows what it is, especially with the tone of voice the Jedi used.

“A good fuck.” This time Hux punches him square in the face. Screw Snoke and his want for the prisoners to be unharmed as possible. The Jedi doesn’t even look at all bothered as a trickle of blood slowly starts to fall from like likely broken nose.

“I would never betray the First Order. Especially not for somebody like you.” Hux turns at that and moves towards the cockpit of the ship to find out exactly how much longer he is stuck on the ship with the infuriating Jedi.

“You really should think about it General! How much greater you could be if you stepped out of Snoke’s shadow!” Hux tries to ignore the Jedi’s yelled words as the door to the cockpit slides shut behind him.

Later, after the group of Jedi manages to escape from right under the Supreme Leader’s nose Hux is given a note that is found in the temporary cell that had held Ben Skywalker.

‘I look forward to hearing your decision,’ it reads with the co-ordinates to a planet and the name of some bar underneath.


	3. Slave Ben -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As punishment for planning on taking over the galaxy for the previous two of this thing Kylo Ren has been stripped of all his power in this on. I’m kidding. It just makes the best sense in the order I have currently (which is 5 at the moment but it may grow). 
> 
> So I think Stormtroopers are in the spell check of one computer but not the other… if they shift between chapters that’s the reason why. 
> 
> P.S I fucking hate the OC in this thing. He took up way too many words being an annoying piece of shit and is the reason it took so long for me to fucking finish it. 
> 
> Warnings: slavery, implied/talked about non-con, past character death, mention of suicide, 
> 
> ... I promise to make up for this thing in the next chapter...

There are many places in the Galaxy Hux would rather be. However tasks like the one he was on have to be completed in order to maintain order.

He shouldn’t have to be there long. Men like Tyrral Danakar were always quick to pay their debts after an in-person visit from one of the higher ups in the First Order (and their Stormtrooper guard). All Hux has to do is go in, remind Danakar of the debts he owes, remind him of the First Order’s ability to destroy his whole moon should he fail to pay within the designated time, and then Hux can return to Starkiller and wait for the money to show. It always does (at least these days, now that the universe has learnt that the First Order is not bluffing).

Still it isn’t the most pleasant of Hux’s duties. Men like Danakar are always disgusting individuals who believed that just by essence of possessing a penis Hux would have the same depravities as them. Hux has long ago tired of being offered female Twi’lek slaves in order to “resolve the debt just between us two men, no need to get the Order involved.”

Danakar’s mansion is large and expensive. An obnoxiously grandiose building amongst the rubble landscape that was the majority of the moon. They could probably aim Starkiller so it hit the planet on exactly that point just from eyesight alone.

They are still walking up the long plant-lined path of the entry (most of the plants shouldn’t be able to survive in the soil of the planet but Hux knows if you spend enough money you can build anything anywhere) when Danakar comes rushing out the front door and down the path to greet them.

“General Hux! I wasn’t aware you were coming. I would have sent a welcoming party to greet you when you landed had I known!” Danakar excitedly grabs and shakes Hux’s hand but Hux can see his nervous glances towards the Stormtroopers. He won’t have to stay long to make his point known.

“I was just passing through and thought I would remind you of our arrangements while I was in the system. My visit will not be long enough to warrant a welcoming party,” Hux replies, whipping his hands on his pants to remove the sweat transferred from Danakar’s handshake.

“Of course, of course! I would never forget my loyalties to the First Order! But please come in! I’m sure I can scrounge together something worthy of a General.”

Hux scowls, he has little want to see what Danakar considered to be ‘worthy of a General’ but still follows the cowardly man inside. Just simply standing on the man’s footpath wouldn’t be enough. He has to know that the First Order could (and would) take or destroy everything inside his house.

The inside of the house is just as obnoxiously decorated as the outside. Nothing in there could possibly be of any use to the First Order, Hux decides. On the rare chance Danakar does not pay he will just have it all destroyed.

Danakar yells out to a servant to organise food and drink for his “esteemed visitors”. Then, after multiple apologies for the mess (Hux had a feeling the house always looked that way) he invites them to his ‘entertainment room’. “It has everything any man could want. No matter his tastes!” Hux doubts that to be true.

Hux had been in more repulsive ‘entertainment rooms’ while visiting debtors. Had been in ones that were more brothel then recreational, where he refused to touch any surface lest he catch a venereal disease from it. The one in Danakar’s house is just overly lavish – large lounges with pillows thrown everywhere. It isn’t something Hux would want built on his ship but he can actually see the appeal.

He would have just sat on one of the (incredibly, actually obnoxiously plush) lounges if not for the person chained next to the chair that was clearly Danakar’s (considering the plates and glasses gathered on the table next to it). The first thing that strikes him was that the person was clearly male, and as far as Hux’ knowledge of Danakar went (which, admittedly is not very much) he was almost obnoxiously straight (as evidenced by the female slaves lounging in the rest room – the one by Danakar’s chair the only male). The next thing is the intensity of the brown eyes, how they glare at Hux and the Stormtoopers in a way that makes Hux sure that if not for the chains holding him close to the chair he would be trying to kill them. He is only wearing a pair of thing satin pants, that have holes cut in the side of them so the pale skin of his outer thighs is visible to everyone in the room. The gold chains that keep him tied tight to the chair meet up with cuffs on his wrists and ankles, as well as one wrapped around his neck. It is clear, despite Danakar’s preference towards the other gender he is aware of how attractive this slave is and has no problems with having it shown off.

“You have good taste,” Danakar comments, apparently having noticed Hux’s staring. “He was quite hard for me to come upon and cost a hefty sum.”

Hux scowls at the mention of money, remembering the reason he is even there in the first place. “I doubt any person could be worth the sort of sums they go for. Especially not when you have debts to others.”

“That’s where you are wrong General,” Danakar says, walking over the chained man and passively running his hand through his hair. The slave’s face softens at the action but Hux has feeling it is not because he enjoys it, but rather fears punishment should his ‘master’ see him scowling. “This one is one of a kind.”

“I have yet to meet a person who truly cannot be matched by someone else.” It is why he worked so hard and did tasks like this one. He will not give the Supreme Leader any reason to remove and replace him.

“That is true for most but not him,” Danakar says as the servant from earlier comes into the room with a tray carrying two drinks. Hux refuses the one offered to him, but Danakr happily takes the two of them, placing one on the already overcrowded table while keeping the other in his hand that is buried in the slave’s hair. “I am sure you heard what happened to the Jedi School?”

Hux had. He’d only just joined the academy at the time but everyone there had talked about it. The attack on Luke Skywalker’s Jedi School; the execution of the last Jedi and the students all being sold to slavers. “He is one of the students?”

“Better,” Danakar says with a grin. “He’s the last Skywalker.”

“I heard they were a girl.” That story had started to circulate mere days after the removal of the Jedi School: that Luke Skywalker had had a daughter; that she had somehow escaped. That somewhere in the galaxy there potentially was still a Jedi remaining.

“The daughter? That is a legend I am sure. No, this is Organa and Solo’s boy.”

That at least makes better sense. The slave looks around Hux’ age, he would have been a preteen when the massacre had taken place, not an infant like the fabled _Skywalker Daughter_ was supposed to be.”

“And he ended up with you?” Hux can think of a much better place for the son of _General Leia Organa_ to be kept then the ‘entertainment room’ of some scum-of-the-earth self-proclaimed King of a nearly uninhabitable moon. He should be somewhere that allows the Galaxy to see. A warning to those who think they should try and follow the footsteps of his family. Somewhere like kneeling at the feet of a General of the First Order.

“Like I said: he was not cheap. Still, he was worth every credit. Imagine General, a being with so much power locked inside him submitting to your every pleasure.” And Hux can imagine it. He had heard Snoke talk about the power of ‘the inheritors of the Skywalker bloodline’, he probably knows better than Danakar just how much power is chained there (if the slave truly is the heir of Organa – the more Hux looks at him the more he believes it to be true). To have a person with that much power under him, doing everything he wants them to do. Hux wants to feel the power trip that such a situation would have to be.

“Yes. He was truly worth every credit and I will not easily part from him.” Danakar holds the slave’s head against his knee, his hand again running through the long black hair in a smug show of possession. Hux knows Danakar probably doesn’t mean it as such (although there is always a chance he is stupider than Hux assumed), but the actions read as a taunt, a ‘you can’t take this off me’. Hux was never the kind of man who allowed such a display pass unchecked. It was the reason he was able to gain the position he currently had. Anyway, the Supreme Leader will likely be pleased to have the ‘Lost Skywalker’ found.

“I don’t believe you understand the gravity of your situation,” Hux says. “The debts you owe us are far greater than I am sure you assume.” It’s a lie. Danakar’s debts, while certainly not ignorable, would likely be easily paid by the man. They would only require a nearly unnoticeable amount of his possessions to be sold off to obtain if he really possessed no money currently (if his acquisition of the Skywalker heir is recent enough). Hux doesn’t care. Danakar is too stupid to have an accurate record of his finances anywhere, he cannot prove Hux wrong. Nor could he do anything about it if he could show Hux to be lying. There are few in the universe that hold a higher position than General Hux and all of them will have an interest in the slave being brought to the First Order’s possession.

“With all respect I would be completely in my right to order the collection of all your property and your death in order to make up for it.” Hux would just order it if not for the fact he has little patience for the time it would take (and the risk of Danakar doing something stupid out a misplaced want to keep his ‘prized possession’ out of the hands of others).

Danakar actually looks worried at the words, the smug smile removed from his face and his hand stilling in the black hair of the slave.

A painful silence sits between them and Hux waits for the begging to start. Danakar pleading, saying he will do _anything_ to ensure his safety. Hux already knows what he will request (is playing this game so as to ensure the fulfilment of the request).

Danakar’s hand is removed from the slave’s head and Hux watches as his eyes dart to the two Stormtroopers on either side of Hux. Watches as he takes a swallow before forming words. “And what would you have me do in order to avoid such a… fate.”

“I would be offended at your accusation if it were not true. I have the ability to make it go away,” Hux says. “For a price.”

“Anything,” Danakar says and Hux knows this will all be worth it.

“The Supreme Leader is interested in those that remain of the Force users. Now that they are no longer a threat to the First Order he is interested in trying to regain some of them.”

Danakar’s eyes go wide when he realises what the price is that Hux is demanding.

“Please anything but that-“

“You have nothing else of value to the First Order. And really, no matter how expensive he was I’m sure it cannot possibly reach the extent of the debt you owe.”

There is a madness in Danakar’s eyes and Hux would be concerned he would do something stupid in an attempt to keep his ‘prized possession’ out of anyone else’s hand. Hux knows men like Danakar too much to actually be worried. He is too much of a coward to kill himself, and too smart to know that if he did anything then he would suffer for it. He had no choice but to give the slave (give General Organa’s heir) to Hux. All Hux has to do now is wait.

Danakar’s eyes move between the Stormtroopers, Hux, and the slave. He scowls, clearly not happy about the situation but Hux cares little about his happiness. He never cared much about the happiness of others unless they could help or hinder him.

Eventually Danakar slumps and Hux knows he has accepted his defeat. “If there really is nothing else.”

“Nothing,” Hux confirms and his eyes are drawn to the slave. The slave has a smug grin on his face. He is enjoying his current (and soon to be former) master’s distress. Hux will have to break him of that.

Danakar pulls the most pathetic face a man like him is capable of and slumps just that little further. “Very well.”

There is paperwork to fill out to legalise the transaction as well as the actual hand over of the slave (with Danakar’s pathetic snivelling about having to say goodbye) but eventually Hux gets the slave onto his ship and his ship off the moon. He quickly removes Danakar’s debts from the First Orders register. It is only fair. The man has given him something priceless.

Hux knows it is inappropriate to have the slave sent to his quarters. He knows how it looks, especially after Danakar’s comments about how it feels to have him submit to you. He doesn’t care.

He will present him to the Supreme Leader when they get back of course, but for now the documents say he belongs to Hux and Hux is not one to deny himself.

The slave sits at the foot of his bed. There isn’t a chain holding him there, but the cuffs are still on him. The things that are blocking him from his powers are still there. Hux wonders if the Supreme Leader will order their removal. He wonders what will happen when the heir to the Skywalker bloodline is given access to his powers again.

For now though Hux enjoys the sight of General Organa’s heir sitting at the foot of his bed, waiting for his orders. Hux had been young why Skywalker had been killed but he had faced Organa in battle. Had been the one to finally succeed in overwhelming the forces under her control. The defeat of the Resistance is what solidified his positive. It is only fair that he gets to have her son at his feat. Nobody else in the First Order deserves the spoil of war as much as he does.

“What’s your name?” Hux asks, as he walks over to the slave who watches him intently with those dark eyes (the same intensity his mother had and Hux really never wondered if he was truly her heir).

“Why do you care?”

“Because I cannot keep referring to you as ‘slave’,” or ‘Organa’s heir’. He isn’t going to tell him that though.

“Ben,” the slave says after a minute and it sounds right. Sounds like the name that was written on the now mostly-forgotten reports about Leia Organa’s child, the one she had handed over to her brother and unknowingly to slavery.

“Tell me, what would happen if I removed these?” Hux asks, his hand coming to run over the cuffs on Ben’s wrists. Now he can see them closely he notices that they are actually two: the cuffs that block the force and another set designed to fit over them made of gold with designs carved into them. He will have to get the outer cuffs replaced to something that more suited the First Order’s aesthetic if he is allowed to keep Ben on display to the rest of the galaxy.

“I would kill everyone who has ever considered me their property.”

“Even me?” Hux asks, his hand moving away from the cuffs and towards the black hair that Danakar had seemed to obsessed with.

“Especially you,” Ben says and there is a flash in his eyes that makes Hux suspect he knows that he is responsible for his mother’s death. That maybe, despite being a slave, he has been keeping tabs on what has been happening in the galaxy.

“Then I suppose I will never let you out of them,” Hux says and he joins their mouths just as his hands dig deep into the black hair. The hair is soft and Ben kisses back and Danakar was right. It does feel wonderful having someone with so much power, so much potential submitting to you. Hux will certainly enjoy his time before he presents the slave to the Supreme Leader. Hopes he will get to keep him. Keep him at his feet, a reminder to himself and the rest of the galaxy of his power.

He pushes Ben onto the bed, and thinks of all the ways he can enjoy his new prize.


	4. General Ben Organa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at current time it looks like there’s only going to be five of these. Which means next chapter is the final one. 
> 
> I think one of my favourite things about this is getting to refer to Kylo Ren by ANYTHING except his canon name. Like IDK it’s just so strange but so entertaining. 
> 
> Warnings: dub-con (verging on non-con), violence,

Hux watches as the captured members of the Resistance are lead into the base by Stormtrooper guards. There is only satisfaction to be had at the sight.

It isn’t the entirely of the Resistance, nor even the majority of it (a near impossible feet now that the Resistance has separated itself, with each portion spreading far across the galaxy from the others). But it is a significant portion of it, and it does contain one of their key figures. Destroying one of their main bases and taking captive all who survived the battle is not a fatal blow, but it is a devastating one. 

The (current) General of the Resistance is the last to be lead in. Hux watches as he walks past, head held high. Hux didn’t expect any less of him. Would have been disappointed if he acted any lesser.

The Resistance’s General’s clothes are scorched, the thick hide that guards his arms and legs burned through to the skin in some places. He fought hard. Hux knows this, knows how many of his men went down at the General’s hands alone. Still, he ultimately lost.

Hux isn’t so stupid as to believe the Resistance is now without a leader. There is still three Skywalkers in play. Any of them could take charge, and there is bound to be other options too (like the pilot that Hux was sure would be on the base with the General).

No, this has not confirmed his victory but that doesn’t decrease the pleasure of seeing Ben Organa in chains.

“General Hux, Sir!” Hux’s attention is drawn from the object of many of his fantasies and onto one of his officers (and it’s a shame, because he can feel the other General’s eyes on him now – his presence finally noticed by the other).

“What is it?”

“What do you want done with the prisoners Sir?” The officer asks and normally Hux would be annoyed at such a stupid question (where does he think Hux wants the prisoners?) but he is too high off the victory to care.

“Place them in the cells,” he pauses for a second, before deciding that yes, he does deserve a reward for a job well done, “but have their General sent to my quarters.”

The officer doesn’t even raise an eyebrow at that request and Hux makes a mental note to check his file for other instances of not questioning foolish, bordering on traitorous, orders.

“Do you want his chains removed Sir?” Hux will defiantly have to revaluate his usefulness if he regularly suggests such reckless moves. Later though.

“No, I do not want his chains removed.”

“Very well Sir,” the officer leaves to ensure the General’s requests are met.

Hux meets the other General’s eyes and one of Ben Organa’s eyebrows raise at him when the officer talks to his four guards in hushed words.

Hux doesn’t allow any reaction to show (no matter how smug he feels at the sight) and the raised eyebrow turns into a scowl when Organa is grabbed by the arms and led off by the Stormtroopers down a path that clearly is not the same direction as where the rest of the captured Resistance members are being taken.

Hux doesn’t follow after. There is still much for him to do before he can comfortably enjoy his reward.

The rest of the day is spent organising what is to happen to the new prisoners. Spent figuring out who could hold what information and what is the best way to get it out of them. Figuring out who has family or are important enough to the Resistance to be able to be ransomed and who is totally worthless. Necessary jobs, all of them, but ones that seem to be a never ending cause of frustration and headache.

Eventually, and three hours after Hux originally planned to finish his shift, they have IDed all the captives and figured out their value. Actually organising the fates of them all can wait until his next shift. For now they can sit in their cells and wonder as to what will happen to them.

He hasn’t forgotten about the prisoner in his room. There is no need to do any research to know _his_ value though. Capturing General Ben Organa certainly has the potential of chancing the outcome of the war.

Hux dismisses the Stormtrooper guards – the two standing outside the door as well as the two that stand either side of the prisoner inside his room.

General Ben Organa stands alone in the centre of the room, hands locked behind his back.

“Comfortable?” Hux asks as he closes the distance between them. Ben may be the more physically stronger than the two of them but Hux isn’t bound in chains (and Ben is much more severely injured from the battle). He also has a good number of the other General’s subordinates in cells now. He can make him behave.

“Comfortable enough.” They both know Ben is lying but this wouldn’t be half as fun if he was telling the truth. “What about you General Hux? Comfortable with all the innocent blood on your hands?”

“I would hardly call your men innocent General Organa.” It is all part of the game they have been playing for years now. The back-and-forth of insults followed by the pain filled pleasure of rough fuckings. Hux presses his hand just above the blaster-bolt burn that sits on Ben’s ribs, pushing down so the pressure tugs on the burned skin. A reminder that this is game over for them. The war may not yet be won but the Hux v Ben Organa battle has a victor. And to him goes the spoils.

Ben lets out a hiss but his eyes darken with lust. He leans forward to bite – not in any way gently – at Hux’s bottom lip.

It is easy to get out of reach of Ben’s teeth. All Hux has to do is step back and the chains holding the captive General in place easily stop him from following.

Hux walks over to his bedside table and pulls out a handkerchief from the top draw. He pushes it to his bottom lip and pulls it away to confirm the metallic taste in his mouth is in fact his blood. “You’ll pay for that.”

“Don’t I always?” Ben replies and from the look on his face Hux knows he isn’t just going to happily submit. It isn’t going to be one of the times where the dominant partner is decided by military might – the victor of the day being rewarded in the night. No, Hux is going to have to work for his reward. Not that he’s really complaining about it.


	5. Smuggler Ben Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this being the last one may be a lie. I have another idea of two for potential ‘lives’ it’s just turning idea into fic that may or may not happen. I’m gonna’ mark this as ‘complete’ for now because it’s probably the last one and TBH it’s not that hard to change if I do decide to write other ones. So, you know, if you have ideas for other lives you can always give me a shout and I’ll add it to the list of ones that may or may not continue from this. 
> 
> You all knew this one was coming right? 
> 
> Warnings: dub-con, whoring one’s self out to maintain loyalty

Hux hates the fact that they have to rely on them. Hates the fact that the First Order is not yet so powerful as to be self-sufficient. He hates the deals and agreements they have to make. Hates the criminal element they have to rely on in order to complete their tasks without drawing the awareness of the Republic.

Still, they are a necessary evil and Hux knows better than to risk offending them.

“Did you bring what we requested?” For all the traits of Ben Solo that Hux disliked (and it was a very long list) he at least could admit to finding it refreshing to be able to cut the formalities and get straight to business one of the smugglers they employed. To not have to have long drawn out conversations in greeting that were more time dumps than anything else.

“What do you take me for _General_? Of course I brought what you asked for.” Of course Ben Solo never seemed able to let Hux _enjoy_ the refreshing parts of his personality before reminding him of the rest of his infuriating self-assured demeanour.  Remind him of the two inches of height he had on Hux (and his much broader shoulders) and his willingness to use it to get into Hux’s space. “Are you going to me what I requested?”

“The credits will be transferred to you as soon as it is confirmed that everything we requested is there.”

“You know I care little about credits General.” That is a lie but Hux lets it pass without correction if only to avoid an argument that would turn this meeting into more of a time waste then it has to be. One of Ben’s hands come out to wrap around Hux’s waist and pull him closer, hot breath soon passing by Hux’s ear. “I was talking about our private arrangement.” He drops his voice low so only Hux can hear the words, not that Hux isn’t sure that if Ben wanted to nobody else in the room would even notice them at all. He had seen the powers the smuggler squandered away on frivolous tasks.

“I am not so desperate for help to whore myself out.”

Ben lets out a laugh at those words and the hand around Hux’s waist tightens “Who said anything about you being a whore? No offence _General_ but I’ve seen a lot of whores in my time and you would make a horrible one. No, what I want from you is not for you to be a whore in payment for my services.”

“Then what do you want from it?” It is easy to scowl up at the smuggler especially when he has that infuriating smirk on his face.

“Can’t we simply enjoy your minor victory together?” The hand around Hux’s waist has shifted down to squeeze his ass and it tells Hux exactly how Ben plans on them ‘celebrating’ together.

“I thought you didn’t care about who governs the galaxy?” It had been a concern of Hux’s when Ben first doing jobs for them. It would have been foolish not to worry with who the man’s family was. He had presented his concerns to the smuggler and Ben Solo had laughed. He said that he had no allegiance to anyone in the galaxy. That so long as he could continue doing what he was doing he wouldn’t get involved in the ‘politics of it all’. He had proven the statement true and while Hux did make sure to keep potentially dangerous information out of his hands he had long stopped waiting for an inevitable betrayal.

“I don’t. You will be celebrating your minor victory. Me? I’ll be celebrating a job well done and finally getting inside these infuriatingly well-pressed pants.”

“I am sure we can each ‘celebrate’ by ourselves.” He doesn’t move to remove the hand that is now possessively massaging his ass (and likely ruining the press of his pants) and he knows Ben knows that is a choice on his part and not merely because he has somehow failed to notice it there. Knows that Ben knows that at least for now he is tolerating the game that is being played.

“Come now General, all work and no play will make anyone into dull company.”

“Perhaps I would prefer to be dull company. It would certainly keep those who wish to waste their days away with attractive company away.” Like you. He doesn’t need to say it for Ben to know it is what he thinks. It has always been clear between them that Hux believes Ben Solo is either a spy or is squandering the power he could inherit with his family’s name by running around on the outer rim as a _smuggler_. That it is just another piece of his personality that Hux despises.

“True, but it’s not right for the Emperor of the galaxy to be boring.” It makes sense that Ben figured out Hux’s plan. As much as Hux tries to forget it he knows that Ben Solo is a clever man. Plus, he is the heir to a family that helped to both build and topple the Empire. Him figuring out the First Order and Hux’s plans was only a matter of time. Still the words momentarily startle Hux and apparently Ben knows even that because his stupid grin grows.

“Snoke will be the Emperor, not me.” The words are said louder than what is necessary but Hux must ensure that anyone potentially listening doesn’t come to the foolish conclusion that he plans on toppling the Supreme Leader once the First Order is established as the only true power in the universe.

“Please, if Snoke was really going to be Emperor should you lot win I wouldn’t be doing this. No matter how many credits were offered to me.”

“Then I supposed I should start looking for someone else to complete your jobs?”

The hands on Hux’s body turn bruising, and the hot breath on his ear is joined by sharp teeth. “You need not worry General. If for some reason your precious First Order manages to rise to the positon it wants I will ensure you are given the position you want even if I have to remove the worthless head of Snoke to do so.”

And there it is: the reason Hux keeps the smuggler close despite his infuriating personality.  For now Hux is happy to work under the Supreme Leader, to use his guidance and power to help and build the First Order up to what it deserves to be. He doesn’t plan on always being second to someone though. And Ben Solo, infuriating as he is, is a powerful weapon that cares little about the actual governance of the universe. Apparently all Ben Solo wants is his freedom and previously Hux had given that too him to stop him from running back to his family and becoming a potential weapon against the First Order. Now though it seems he is fishing for a reason to kill the Supreme Leader. Hux can give him that.

“I thought you didn’t care who ruled the galaxy?”

“I don’t. I just think you would look good in an Emperor’s robes and I must confess: being able to say I fucked the Emperor is certainly a pleasant thought.” The hands have moved, one of them working to tug Hux’s shirt out of his slacks and gain access to the skin underneath, and the other cupping Hux’s head so he can’t move away. “So what do you say General? Shall we celebrate this minor victory in the hopes for many more to come?”

“I suppose. There is a bottle of scotch in my quarters I wouldn’t mind opening.” Hux keeps his voice firm and bored but the darkening in the smuggler’s (already so dark) eyes means the message is received. “Quickly though, before I change my mind.”

Ben’s hands are removed from him then and the Smuggler gives him a mock bow (patronising, Ben Solo would know how to bow properly). “Lead the way General.”

Hux may refuse to whore himself out for mere supplies. But the title of Emperor? Well, there are much worse things he could have to do. And really, Hux cannot completely pretend that he does not going to enjoy sleeping with Ben.  


End file.
